Lunar Style
"I feel so light!" —Kat Lunar Style is a shifting style featured in Gravity Rush 2. It was discovered by Kat while she was travelling to the Lost City from the Candle Zone, and granted her new powers. In this state, gravity is weaker, making Kat lighter and more agile, inverse to the heavy and destructive Jupiter Style that Kat obtains later on. Acquisition Lunar Style is first acquired in Episode 9, "And the Soldier's Wife?" where Kat and Raven are sent into a Rift Plane in which the path is lined with candles to find one of the Garrison fleets that went missing. Upon finding only a single survivor, Raven takes the soldier back to the city to a hospital, leaving Kat to find the data recording alone. Shortly after Raven leaves, that is when Kat gains the Lunar Style power-up, and from then on she uses its properties to locate the crashed ship. Functionality Lunar Style is activated by flicking up on the DualShock 4's touch pad, and it reduces Kat's body weight by weakening her gravitational energy. By doing so, Kat becomes more agile, lightly bounding across the ground. The reduced weight makes Kat's Gravity Slide significantly slower, but also giving her a greater measure of control and agility. Her shifting speed is, likewise, slower in this mode. As seen in the Rift Plane in which this power is acquired, Kat's reduced mass allows her to stand on fragile surfaces. Changes to Fighting Kat's fighting style is changed drastically, favouring light, and long ranged attacks. On the ground, Lunar style allows Kat to leap towards a nearby enemy and strike it quite aggressively. The attack also covers a reasonable distance, and she can go from enemy to enemy with minimal trouble at all. In the air, her Gravity Kick becomes the Wormhole Kick. Kat can use this move to teleport to a nearby enemy to deliver a series of kicks in quick succession, but dealing less damage each hit than a standard Gravity Kick. However, initiating the Wormhole Kick also costs a lot of Kat's Gravity Energy. The Wormhole Kick is best used against fast-moving targets. When in Lunar Style, the Stasis Field becomes the Vortex Field, which not only deals small amounts of damage to the targeted enemy over time in quick succession, but it also immobilises them and leaves it open to other attacks until either the effects wear off, or the enemy dies. The effects are even greater when the attack is charged, but it costs a little bit of Kat's Special Energy to use (though less than the Piercing Throw in Normal Style), and is recommended against small groups of enemies bundled together. Finally, Kat's Special Attack in Lunar Style is the Gravity Typhoon, returning from the first Gravity Rush. It functions exactly the same way it did in the first game, only this time by gathering nearby debris and launching it all at her foes. Other Utilities Kat gains access to two other useful abilities in Lunar Style. The first is the Spring Jump; a move lets Kat jump to incredible heights not possible in Standard or Jupiter modes. Simply hold the X button for at least one second to launch Kat high into the air. The other function Kat has is the Horizontal Rocket Jump, in which Kat can leap forward to achieve great distances. To activate it, snap the Left Stick forward and press the X button at the exact same time. Performing the Horizontal Rocket Jump is extremely finicky to pull off successfully, so it might be worth practising the technique outside of missions. Both moves will be particularly useful in a side quest that Vogo provides (see below). Kat can also perform some dodge flips whilst mid-jump to gain a little more distance if her destination is just out of reach. She can use the Spring Jump to climb up the side of buildings by repeatedly jumping off them. Mandatory Uses The following episodes are where the use of Lunar style is mandatory: *Episode 9 - And the Soldier's Wife? *Episode 19 - Dimmed Light *Side Mission - Dangerous Delivery Trivia *Lunar style's functionality is based on the Earth's moon having just slightly less than one-sixth of Earth's gravity. Gallery LunarStyle.jpg|Official concept art of Kat in Lunar mode 20180319_2151_13339_.jpeg|An in-game photo of Kat in Lunar Style I'm flying!! (2).jpg|Kat soaring after a Rocket Jump Category:Shifting Styles Category:Mechanics introduced in Gravity Rush 2